Episode 801 Darkness
by ChosenAlone
Summary: The Charmed Ones come to the aid of the Scoobies in the season premeire of the new season 8!


**Note to the Readers: A lot of people have been writing seasons 8 and 9 so let's start fresh with a brand new season 8. There are going to be 22 brand new great episodes and if you want to lend a helping hand just let me know.**

**BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER **

**SEASON 8**

This is the long awaited Season 8 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

**Episode No. 8.1 (#145)"Darkness" pt. 1**

_GILES VO:_

_PREVIOUSLY ON BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER:_

_cut to Buffy from "I Was Made To Love You"_

_BUFFY: Mom, mom…mommy?_

_DR.: She may have felt little or no pain…it may have happened from complications of the surgery._

_cut to WILLOW & TARA at the Bronze_

_TARA: Willow you are using way too much magic_

_WILLOW: Tara?_

_cut to XNADER'S apartment_

_TARA: I know you did that spell on me? cut to close up How could violate me like that especially after what Glory did to me._

_cut to WILLOW in her room_

_WILLOW: (chanting spell) Amy turns human._

_BUFFY: Amy._

_WILLOW: It's nice ya know, having another magically inclined person around._

_cut to Magic Box_

_XANDER: What else do we know about this diamond?_

_BUFFY: Guess it's time for research WILLOW pulls out laptop_

_XANDER: Back to basics, I like that_

_BUFFY: I haven't seen you do that in a long time Will_

_WILLOW searches the files magically_

_BUFFY: I don't remember that part._

_WILLOW: Guys what wrong I'm fine, really?_

_ANYA: Everybody knows you're abusing the magic and Tara up and left you because it except everyone's afraid to say it to your face…except for me._

_cut to arcade, Warren, Jonathan & Andrew stand side by side_

_BUFFY: So what, you three have banded together to be pains in my ass._

_WARREN: We are your arch nemesis! _

_cut to WILLOW & TARA in their room_

_TARA: I guess sometimes you have to put things behind you…learn to forgive._

_WILLOW: Yeah_

_TARA: Can you just be kissing me now._

_cut to theme park_

_WARREN: Say goodnight bitch!_

_BUFFY: Good night, Bitch!_

_cut to BUFFY'S backyard._

_WARREN: You think you could just do that to me, you think I'd let you get away with that, (drawing gun) think AGAIN! He fires off four shots._

_One hits BUFFY another kills TARA_

_XANDER: BUFFY!_

_TARA: Willow, your shirt. Falls to the floor_

_WILLOW: (Sobbing) Tara! Baby wake up! NO!_

_Cut to Osiris being summoned_

_WILLOW: Bring her back!_

_OSIRIS: This is a natural death, by natural means!_

_WILLOW: NO!_

_OSIRIS: It is DONE!_

_WILLOW: NO! shooting plasma blast from her mouth obliterating Osiris._

_cut to front yard_

_WILLOW: How did this happen?_

_XANDER: Warren, he was here, he had a gun._

_cut to Magic Box_

_WILLOW: I need power! Black Arts & Magic book fly from top shelves and WILLOW drains them causing her hair and eyes to turn black_

_WILLOW: Now that more like it._

_cut to demon bar_

_WARREN: How about a round for the guy who killed the Slayer._

_VAMPIRE: You killed the Slayer_

_WARREN: In her own back yard._

_BAR TENDER: Well how about that?_

_VAMPIRE: A girl was shot_

_BAR TENDER: In her own backyard_

_VAMPIRE: She lived! _

_BAR TENDER: And Slayer's heal fast_

_VAMPIRE: She's gonna rip you apart_

_cut to hospital_

_WILLOW: Leave Doctor's and nurses leave the room, Willow walks over and magically heals Buffy and removes the bullet._

_WILLOW: Such tiny piece of metal._

_cut to bus_

_WARREN: This will get me al the way to the border!_

_cut to car_

_WILLOW: Turn here!_

_XANDER: Where's here?_

_WILLOW: TURN magically turns the wheel_

_WILLOW stops the bus and Warren gets out, she chokes it and the eye popped out_

_WILLOW: He tricked me; I'll find him another way_

_BUFFY: And then what?_

_WILLOW: And then we kill him!_

_BUFFY: Willow, wait!_

_WILLOW: He killed Tara, when he shot you he shot her!_

_BUFFY: Oh._

_WILLOW in dorm room with bloody shirt_

_WILLOW: Guide me to Tara's killer_

_cut to Magic Box_

_XANDER: Willow let loose with the magic._

_ANYA: I know, I can feel her_

_XANDER: What is that left over from your vengeance days?_

_ANYA: No, not leftover…_

_XABDER: Oh_

_cut to woods WARREN takes an axe to Willow's back, she gets up_

_cut to close up_

_WILLOW: Axe not gonna cut it._

_BUFFY: Willow!_

_WARREN: PLEASE  
WILLOW: Bored now!_

_WARREN: NO-!_

_Buffy, Xander & Anya look on as Willow burns the now skinless Warren_

_BUFFY: Willow, what did you do?_

_WILLOW: One down (she; teleports away)_

_ANYA: Did she mean like two to go. Jonathan & and the other one, what his name?_

_BUFFY: Andrew. cut to Meet me at the jail._

_cut to jail cell_

_JONATHAN: He's not coming for us!_

_ANDREW: Yes he is!_

_ANYA teleports in_

_ANYA: Guard! You have to let these men out!_

_ANDREW: Where's Warren?_

_ANYA: Willow killed him, she ripped him apart and bloodied up the forest doing it and now she coming for the two of you._

_ANDREW: But we didn't do anything._

_JONATHAN: Yes we did, we signed on, and we're in this together!_

_cut to car_

_WILLOW magically rams the 18-wheller into the car as they drive off causing her powers to drain._

_JONATHAN: She draining!_

_XANDER: She's what-ING?_

_cut to Rack's place_

_RACK: What do you want Strawberry?_

_WILLOW: Just to take a little tour! (She drains him)_

_cut to Magic Box_

_WILLOW: Jonathan, Andrew, you boys like magic you right? (Shoots magic blast)_

_WILLOW VO as she and Buffy fight: I get it now, it's about the power!_

_cut to _

_WILLOW VO as She blast Buffy across the room: You really need to have every square inch of your ass kicked._

_WILLOW: Now there's no one who has the power to stop me now._

_GILES VO as she files across the room: I'd like to test that theory._

_JONATHAN: I can't run anymore!_

_XANDER: If you wanna live you better keep moving._

_cut to Magic Box_

_BUFFY: I don't wanna fight you anymore._

_WILLOW: I don't wanna fight you either, I wanna fight him!_

_GILES: Excudo!_

_Willow blast at Giles, Buffy jumps in and saves him_

_WILLOW VO as she makes the fire ball and tosses it out the roof Buffy chases after it just in time to save Jonathan & Andrew. She and Dawn fall in a hole and fight the earth monsters: Just like you always saving everybody, well guess what, I can kill the where I stand. I mean unless someone gets there in time to save them._

_cut to_

_GILES: You're running out of power!_

_WILLOW: You're right; I need a little pick me up._

_She drains Giles and leaves him for dead_

_WILLOW VO as Buffy fights the monsters: I have to stop all the pain; I have to end it all. You're a fighter Buffy so it wouldn't be right if you don't go out fighting._

_ANYA teleports in the hole where BUFFY & DAWN was: Things have gotten worse._

_BUFFY: How worse?_

_ANYA: End of the world worse, Willow plans to destroy it._

_XANDER: I love you, Will_

_WILLOW: Stop!_

_XANDER: I love you, Willow_

_WILLOW: Stop it_

_cut to Willow and Xander on ground_

_cut to England_

_WILLOW: I feel connected to everything._

_GILES: Willow you are apart of a great power._

_BUFFY: I think you taught me everything I need to know. Shuts door_

_cut to England_

_SPIKE: From Beneath you, it devours!_

_ANYA: We're dealing with a big bad that can be any dead person at once._

_BUFFY: What is it?_

_GILES: The First Evil_

_cut to Oracle_

_GILES: Why is The First doing this?_

_ORACLE: The opportunity has only recently presented itself._

_GILES: What opportunity?_

_ORACLE: The resurrection of the Slayer._

_cut to SUMMERS' home Potentials walking in BUFFY VO: They're all Slayers._

_cut to Potentials training GILES VO: There weren't many more of them around the world those that are left are making their way to Sunnydale._

_cut to Caleb_

_CALEB: Are you ready to finish this!_

_BUFFY: I'm ending this once and for all!_

_BUFFY VO as Potentials, Faith and Spike enter the Hellmouth, and the scoobies battle Uber Vampires and Harbingers: Here's where you make a choice. My power will be your power. _

_cut to Willow & Kennedy_

_Willow does a spell to advance the potentials to Slayers_

_KENNEDY: You're a goddess!_

_WILLOW: And you're a Slayer_

_cut to Spike_

_SPIKE: Oh Bullocks!_

_cut to Hellmouth being destroyed_

_cut to Spike and Buffy_

_FAITH: Let's get out of here_

_BUFFY: I love you._

_SPIKE: No ya don't but thanks for saying it._

_cut to Buffy's escape from Sunnydale, bus jump and sign falling_

_WILLOW: I feel them all over the world._

_DAWN: We have to find them_

_GILES: We could start a new council perhaps._

_cut to Buffy's close up smile_

START OF SHOW

TEASER

Scene: Its broad daylight BUFFY and friends are standing on a dark road which seems be a precipice of a giant pit. The camera pans around showing only faces as each person speaks.

BUFFY: Will, are you sure you can do this without going over the deep end.

WILLOW: Positive! Just remember that once it done I can't reverse it.

XANDER: Will, if you can't do it, we'll understand.

BUFFY: Yeah

DAWN: And you think someone like you would be tired of resurrection spells

WILLOW: Guys I'm fine, really.

BUFFY: Willow the last time you said that you nearly destroyed the world.

WILLOW: That was different.

MORGAN: I don't see why you're doing this; no good can come from it. You're only gonna bring more death.

WILLOW: Why, did you see some thing that I- we should know about?

MORGAN: No.

BUFFY: Yeah Will and is this the same seer that found Amanda?

WILLOW: Yeah.

BUFFY: Amanda that had been here the whole time and Eve, who was good and dead when we found her.

WILLOW: It wasn't her fault, do you know how far it is to England.

BUFFY: What you didn't pay your long distance bill.

XANDER: Now play nice, Buffy.

WILLOW: Okay, I'm ready, as WILLOW finishes the word "ready" the camera zooms out and around to reveal the crater that is to be Sunnydale let's resurrect Sunnydale.

Scene

KENNEDY: Are you sure you can stop them.

WOMAN: You seem worried.

KENNEDY: If I know Buffy I know what she's gonna do it.

WOMAN: And this scares you yes?

KENNEDY: Yes.

WOMAN: Then consider it done.

KENNEDY: Good, but just know she has a friend, one who is very powerful.

WOMAN: It shouldn't be a problem. Sunnydale will never see the light of day again.

Scene

WILLOW is casting a spell.

WILLOW: _They who fight and they who helped make it's way, From whence it was lost to a time and place to where it belongs bring it back from the fray, the sands that took it down the ones that made it frown, and the sands that took it away from light, away from day. Make it whole, make its place, make it full, and make it stay!_ Red beams of magical blast shot from WILLOW'S hands and body they went into the crater and they began to surge around and about _The house, in which we grew bring life to that which was lost…_

The crater began to expand outward as time reversed itself. They looked on as the roads and building rebuilt were being made whole again. They looked to see the "Welcome to Sunnydale" sign fly out and erect itself.

BUFFY: Oh my god, Will, you did it.

WILLOW: Yes, I did.

BUFFY: Now are you ready for part two.

WILLOW: Now _are _you sure that's a good idea.

XANDER: Yeah Buff isn't good to have the extra fire power.

BUFFY: Yeah, but these girls have taken the power to their heads. I mean just last week Vi and Kennedy tried to go kill a nest of twenty vamps in one staking. I mean careless much?

XANDER: "One staking?"

BUFFY: Slay talk for "one sitting". If they keep it up, somebody's gonna get hurt. Maybe I was chosen alone for a reason.

_They drove into town and went to the Summers' home. They went inside. BUFFY, DAWN & WILLOW began to gasp at the sight of JOYCE and TARA._

OPENING CREDITS

BUFFY

THE VAMPIRE SLAYER

Starring:

Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers

Nicolas Brendon as Xander Harris

Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg

Michelle Trachtenberg as "Dawn"

Eliza Dushku as "Faith"

Amanda Cole as Morgan Lucky

&

Anthony Stewart Head as "Giles"

Special Guest Stars:

Kristine Sutherland as Joyce Summers

Amber Benson as "Tara"

James Marsters as "Spike"

Emma Caulfield as "Anya"

&

David Boreanaz as "Angel"

Guest Starring:

Lindsey Booth as "Adriana"

Adam Singer as "Chase"

Sarah Hagan as "Amanda"

Indigo as "Rona"

&

Iyari Limon as "Kennedy"

COMMERCIAL

Act 1

Scene 1

BUFFY: (gasping) Mommy?

JOYCE: (gasping) Buffy?

TARA: (gasping) Willow?

WILLOW: (gasping) Oh my God.

JOYCE: (gasping) Dawn?

DAWN: (gasping) Mommy?

BUFFY: Willow what's going on? Is this real?

WILLOW: My spell resurrected was supposed to resurrect everything destroyed by the final Apocalypse. I don't understand why they're back.

_XANDER and MORGAN enter and shut the door._

XANDER: Willow, you did cast a resurrection spell.

JOYCE: Wait _Resurrection_?

TARA: Wait, we were de- dead?

BUFFY: Mom, you've been dead for five years…you had an Aneurism

WILLOW: and Tara, you've been dead for the last four years, Warren shot you.

TARA: But we just got back together.

JOYCE: But the doctors said I'm fine plus I have-had a date with ya know, Brian.

BUFFY: Okay, what the hell is going on here!

GILES burst through the door.

GILES: Willow, is this you work?

_GILES stands aside and JENNY walks through the door._

BUFFY: Okay, getting weirder by the minute.

JENNY: Buffy, I found a way to curse Angel again!

BUFFY: What's it been nine, ten years?

WILLOW: Wait a minute. I think I get it now.

BUFFY: Get what?

XANDER: Yes, what?

WILLOW: Mrs. Summers, Tara, Jenny, they all died during or at an Apocalypse. And I guess being associated with one of us in one way or another like the Slayer's inner circle all got resurrected as well.

XANDER: So that means…

_XANDER rushes outside and down the street._

MORGAN: Where is he going?

_The camera rears around to Buffy to catch a close up of her face and bouncing blonde hair._

BUFFY: I think I might have an idea.

Scene 2

_Xander arrives at Sunnydale High. He makes his way to the exit to the science building. A weary Anya walks around._

XANDER: An, Anya!

ANYA: Xander, what's going me strangely remember my being strangely familiar with a bringer's very sharp knife.

XANDER: How do you remember that?

ANYA: Curse of the vengeance demon, I will forever remember all of my pain, even in death.

XANDER: Anya, I love you.

ANYA: Well you certainly seemed like you had nothing to say during our break up sex on the couch in the basement.

XANDER: I wanna put all of that behind us. I want us to be together. You and me, a couple again.

ANYA: You and I a couple again, it sounds sweet yet it doesn't make sense.

XANDER: What do you mean-

GIRL: Did we win?

XANDER & ANYA: AMANDA?

AMANDA: Where is everyone, did they abandon me.

BUFFY: No one abandoned you Amanda, let's get out of here. Are you guys coming?

ANYA: We should talk about this later; I'm having very morbid and uncomfortable flashbacks of memories in this place. We should leave this here place and if it's alright with you, I wish not to return.

XANDER: Yeah, sure.

_As they make their way outside the sky makes a turn for the worst as it becomes dark._

BUFFY: What the- it's only 3:26.

They rush home. They are stooped half way by a mob of angry vampires.

BUFFY: Shoot and here I was hoping for a peaceful reunion! Three against one, I like those odds.

_She runs up and the fight begins. BUFFY grabs the first vampire and throws him into one of the others. She double flip kicks the remaining vampire. He lands on the ground. BUFFY quickly apprehends him with a stake. When the other two come to their feet BUFFY finds room with a fly kick, they land side-by-side, pulling out another stake BUFFY performs a double staking. But before they dust BUFFY releases a stunning pun._

BUFFY: Midnight snacks always lead to heart burn.

XANDER: Good one Buff.

BUFFY: It took me a while.

ANYA: Well it was very well thought out, witty and thought out.

BUFFY: Are you thanking me for saving your life.

ANYA: Why, should I be?

_They all look at her in a strange way._

ANYA: What?

_Suddenly there is a familiar voice with a memorable thought. Buffy is yet to turn to see who speaks as she knows who it is._

VOICE: Are you done baking yet.

COMMERCIAL

Act II

Scene 1

BUFFY: Angel?

ANGEL: In the flesh.

BUFFY: Why are you here?

ANGEL: Well when Cordeila showed up on my doorstep, alive I kind of got the feeling that magic was at work.

BUFFY: Wait, Cordy died.

ANGEL: Yeah so what about that baking.

BUFFY: Well look at it this way, the ovens done pre heating.

ANGEL: Well that's an improvement.

ANYA: I don't know about you but I'd very much not like to get attacked by hordes of very angry vampires nor demons nor a combination of the both…

XANDER: Okay, Anya. Buffy.

BUFFY: If you want you can come home with us, Willow can get with the splainy.

ANGEL: Works for me.

Scene 2

_Anya, Xander, Angel & Buffy walk in the house to all the long faces._

BUFFY: Willow, where's Mom?

WILLOW: Giles took her and Dawn to the hospital. He said she may still be at risk having another aneurism.

BUFFY: I should go with them.

WILLOW: Buffy there's something up.

BUFFY: What?

WILLOW: This darkness isn't natural.

BUFFY: What do mean. Like a demon.

WILLOW: More like a witch.

BUFFY: Oh.

Scene 3

_Giles & Dawn are sitting in the waiting room._

DAWN: Is she gonna be alright.

GILES: She should be they'll give her a pill to uh, thin out her blood. That will in turn prevent the blood in her brain from clotting up, thus preventing the aneurism.

_Dawn's cell phone rings, she answers as the camera splits the screen in two showing her caller and her._

DAWN: (holding her hand over the mouthpiece whispering to GILES) It's Buffy, (she puts the phone back to her face.) Buffy what is it?

BUFFY: Dawn, you, Giles and Mom need to stay put until I get there, by the way how is she?

DAWN: Why? And we haven't heard from the doctors yet.

BUFFY: Willow says that there's some witch or something that made it dark. It could be a way to help the vamps or something.

DAWN: Willow said that too?

BUFFY: No, Slayer instincts.

GILES: Well, what is it?

DAWN: Buffy says Willow thinks a witch made it dark and Buffy thinks its something for the vampires to walk.

GILES: Well she and Willow can't go through with the rest of their plans.

DAWN: What plans?

GILES: Just tell Buffy the time isn't right yet.

DAWN: (to BUFFY) Buffy, Giles says the time isn't right yet for you and Willow and _the plans_.

BUFFY: I know, well um keep me posted.

DAWN: Well do.

_hangs up phones DAWN lays down to rest_

_The doctor comes out approach DAWN who is standing up. GILES stands up to hear the doctor's report._

DAWN: Well how is she?

DOCTOR: I'm sorry but we lost her.

DAWN: No, no, no, no…

GILES: (whisper) Dear lord.

COMMERCIAL

_cut to DAWN waking from dream_

_GILES is walking away from the doctor. He approaches DAWN who meets him._

GILES: Dawn, Joyce, your mother well she, she-

Act III

_cut to Summers' home_

Scene 1

BUFFY: Willow, we can't risk it, we may need them so we can.

WILLOW: I understand.

_Kennedy walks in the front door._

WILLOW: Kennedy, where have you been?

KENNEDY: Out.

BUFFY: It's not safe out there.

KENNEDY: What do you mean; I can take care of myself.

BUFFY: You think that just because you're a Slayer that you can do whatever you want?

KENNEDY: Can't I?

BUFFY: NO!

KENNEDY: I've got a lot power right now and maybe it's not such a good idea to tick me off!

WILLOW: That line's been taken already and maybe you need to cool your jest before I make you-

BUFFY: Willow, don't, and let me handle this. (walking over to Kennedy) you think you can do what you want, well let me let you in on a little secret. I have more power than you can conceive of. You beat me and I'll let you call all the shots.

KENNEDY: Fine by me.

BUFFY: You show me what you got and I'll show you what a Slayer really is.

KENNEDY: Good!

_Buffy and Kennedy engage into battle. Buffy kicks Kennedy knocking her through the wall. She runs over then she picks Kennedy up and rams her into the table. Up in the air Buffy performs a bicycle kick. Kennedy falls to the ground and gets up she does a back spin kick. Xander, Anya and Angel look on as Buffy catches it in the face and is thrown back. When she gets back up she back hands Kennedy into a mirror. Kennedy throws herself on top of Buffy. Now in form of the door Buffy kicks Kennedy up the stairs and into the bathroom, Buffy breaks the sink with her head. Kennedy punches Buffy back into the hallway. Buffy take the two of them over the banister. Kennedy screams as they fall over the edge and hit the ground. They get up Kennedy limping. _

BUFFY: Well you obviously have stuff to learn.

KENNEDY: You're going to die.

BUFFY: Faith put up a batter fight and she was evil!

Buffy turned behind Kennedy and kicked her in the leg. Kennedy went to the ground.

KENNEDY: You will never take my power!

_Buffy took her heel across Kennedy's head._

BUFFY: Now, that we know why it's dark, we just need for figure out who and how she did it.

WILLOW: You think she got someone to make it dark?

BUFFY: So I would think that they- she was still useful.

WILLOW: What do we do?

BUFFY: Can you bring the harsh light of day back?

WILLOW: Um, I don't know.

BUFFY: This coming from the girl who tried to destroy the world.

WILLOW: Buffy?

BUFFY: Strip her!

WILLOW: All of them?  
BUFFY: No, just her, for now.

_Willow and Buffy walked off in opposite directions. Kennedy quietly got up and pulled a knife from her pants. She flipped it up and launched it towards Buffy's head. Hearing the noise Buffy turned around not knowing what to expect. The knife stopped in front of her eyes. Buffy gasped as a mysterious stranger caught it._

Stranger: You slacking off B.

BUFFY: Faith, always grateful for the assist.

FAITH: (to Kennedy) your panties in a bunch?

KENNEDY: Yours?

FAITH: I don't do panties. They get all wedged up when I'm kicking.

BUFFY: Faith!

FAITH: No way B. Tighty Whitey's all the way.

BUFFY: Over share much?

_JENNY & MORGAN come in from the living room._

MORGAN: I had a vision!

BUFFY: What'd you see?

MORGAN: A witch, a very powerful witch. Her name is Adriana. She has bound her life force into this spell. The spell won't lift until she dies.

WILLOW: That won't be a problem, where can I find her?

MORGAN: Yeah, yeah, really didn't see that part.

BUFFY: Then what do you see?

JENNY: I think I can find her.

WILLOW: Jenny, my dead mentor, back again. Maybe you can really teach me the true essence of magic.

JENNY: So it was you who found my spell and got to Angel in time.

WILLOW: Well he had already released Acathla and Buffy had to kill him and send him to hell for the summer anyways.

ANGEL: And believe me, that wasn't the best time in the world for me.

WILLOW: So, could you mentor me and teach me?

JENNY: I would be glad to but first we have to stop the vampires from taking over.

WILLOW: Right.

BUFFY: Okay, this ingenious plan, any day now.

JENNY: Well a witches curse is tied to her soul. All you have to do is make a potion that will track her essence. Then you throw it in the air and it will make a road to her soul and in turn, her.

BUFFY: Will, can you pull it off.

WILLOW: Maybe if I had a little help…

JENNY: Sure.

BUFFY: Okay, here's the deal. Willow and Jenny will make the potion. Xander?

XANDER: I made the call, Rona's on the way.

BUFFY: Rona, the only sane Slayer and I are going on patrol. Anya, Willow is going to do the temporal fold and get your power center back.

ANYA: I will be much gracious.

BUFFY: Angel, I need you to go to magic box and get the potion supplies. This house is still pre-magic. I want you to go with Angel, do you know what to get?

TARA: Yeah, done.

BUFFY: Morgan, you go upstairs and try to meditate and find out anything else you can about this witch before Willow goes up against it.

MORGAN: Okay (she heads upstairs)

BUFFY: Tara, when you get back help Will and Jen, I'm sure they'll need all the help they can. Right.

WILLOW: I have a few supplies I can start now.

BUFFY: Good. Okay everybody got their jobs, let's get to work. We have a witch to stop.

FAITH: What about me B.

BUFFY: You get to go patrolling.

_There was a faint knock on the door. Faith answered the door. Rona fell through the threshold with a stake in her back. _

BUFFY: Oh my god.

FAITH: What do we do?

BUFFY: (serious tone) our job! (Pulling the stake from Rona's back. (Looking at Amanda) Amanda, you just got promoted, let's move out.

FAITH: No vamps out here.

BUFFY: It must have happened on our way over.

_As everyone appoints to their jobs BUFFY and FAITH hear struggling while on patrol._

Scene 2

BUFFY: Do you hear that?

FAITH: It's coming from over there.

_They rush over. Two vampires are fighting. Buffy runs over and pulls one from the other the vampire on the ground is a past friend._

SPIKE: Bloody hell, don't just stand there.

_Buffy runs over and stakes the vampire._

BUFFY: Spike, where did you come from?

SPIKE: School basement. And boy is rank down there!

FAITH: Well look a new recruit.

SPIKE: What is she getting at Buffy?

BUFFY: We're trying to stop a witch, she made it dark and it's in the afternoon.

SPIKE: I told you Red was unstable. Now she's gone to set an example for you, well mate it do ya right?

BUFFY: It's not Red-I mean Willow.

SPIKE: Y'all on the case then?

BUFFY: Yes and we have precious little time and we need to get back to work are you on board.

SPIKE: Always a pleasure Slayer!

Scene 3

_back at the Summers' home_

WILLOW: Oh, my god.

JENNY: What is it?

WILLOW: I can feel her.

JENNY: What you mean?

WILLOW: Adriana, I can feel her, what she's doing, and what she thinking.

ANYA (running downstairs): Is it working, is it working?

JENNY: Is what working?

ANYA: Morgan, the girl upstairs, she made psychic link between, the witch and Willow.

JENNY: Yeah, it is working.

WILLOW: Buffy's in trouble.

JENNY: What kind of trouble?

WILLOW: Really big fireball.

cut to Buffy

Scene 4

CHASE: It's about to get really hot around here.

BUFFY: Who the hell are you?

FAITH: Hey B., what'd ya make of that?

AMANDA: Death comes on swift wings

CHASE: Pretty isn't it.

_They look up to see a fireball headed straight for them._

BUFFY: Oh my god!

END OF SHOW

CREDITS

Executive Producer

Jerahn Hyman

Special Guest Star

**Robia LaMorte as Jenny Calendar**

Story

**Jerahn Hyman**

Written, Directed & Produced By

**Jerahn Hyman**

Special Thanks & Staff

**Buffy the Vampire Fans**

**Readers & Responders**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT in any way, shape or form own Buffy the Vampire Slayer not it's parent companies, affiliates or related entities. This story is original and fictitious with excerpts from the show as only used in the "Previously On" segment of my piece. The characters used in this story are that owned by Joss Whedon, FOX 20th Century™ and Mutant Enemy™. However some character are professional actors and or actresses whom actions that I may portray are not a to deem upon their character. Character's created by me are mine I have not copy written them so please ask permission before use. Unauthorized usage of this (ESE) character(s) can result in dire consequences.


End file.
